Just One Question
by Queen Punk
Summary: Lin reached up and batted at her mother's cheek with a chubby-fingered little hand, uncomfortably sticky and clammy, the small girl pressed on stubbornly," Who's my and Su's daddy?"


Sugar Queen had warned her this would happen eventually. Toph angrily blew her bangs out of her face and thought over the question her little bra-_daughter _had asked. It wasn't one she had looked forward to answering with any kind of delight. Besides why did her bra-_daughter_ need to know the answer to such a trivial question?

Lin reached up and batted at her mother's cheek with a chubby-fingered little hand, uncomfortably sticky and clammy, the small girl pressed on stubbornly," Who's my and Su's daddy?"

Toph really hates it when Sugar Queen is right. She also really hates it when Twinkle-Toes is right. Whereas his know-it-all wife had simply warned her to be prepared, mister big shot Avatar had tried to get her to tell the truth. He had cautioned her that lying wouldn't lead her anywhere.

"Is it really that important to you?" a groaning sigh escapes, and Lin bounces in her seat next to her. The six year old is sitting so close Toph can hear her tiny hear hammering with excitement. Close enough that she was practically sitting in her mother's lap. That was one thing she had never understood about her eldest bra-_daughter_ was Lin's craving for her attention yet wanting to still be independent.

When Lin doesn't say anything after a few minutes," Brat, did you forget I can't see?"

Her heart stutters and Lin, clearly lying, states," Nuh-uh. I was just thinking about the question _really_ hard."

_So am I kid._

Toph has never felt ashamed about her past. She knows that in her youth-and sometimes even now- that she hasn't been one to turn down a roll in the hay. She's had an occasional relationship here and there, nothing too scandalous or deep. Toph had always seemed to prefer the physical side of things than actually trying to get to know someone. Sugar Queen has always been mortified when she would launch into one of her raunchy sexcapades and annoyingly in her mothering-voice warn her about all the danger she was putting herself in. Toph remembers waving her off. Diseases, she had scoffed. If the Fire Lord and his whole army couldn't take her down nothing would. Pregnancy? Nah, she was careful. Besides if she did happen to get knocked up there were always options. Abortion-this one she never mentioned to Katara. Adoption. She always had a way out. A back-up plan.

Then she fucked up. Fucked up pretty badly, too.

Satoru had been one of her select few repeat lovers. He practically worshipped the ground she walked on and treated her like a goddess. Kind of vanilla, but pretty good when she just wanted to lay back and let someone else do all the work. Which was most of the time. Boring but nice, is how she would classify their exchanges. Not overtly loving or romantic, just something to get her rocks off.

Then the fucking up began.

Toph didn't know exactly when it occurred but she did have a timeframe. She had been working her ass off trying to bust a case against the newly formed Triads, trying to get those fuckers locked away for good. Every day and night she was either in her office getting new lead, out in the field talking to witnesses and observing crime scenes, doing her usual Chief of Police duties. Toph had started slipping on her birth control herbs in the hectic chaos. They had only met up a few time in those stressful months but clearly one of those times had been enough.

It wasn't until the case had been solved that she had even noticed the difference in her body. Toph hadn't-_thank the Spirits-_ had morning sickness and there was no changes in her shape to indicate what was happening. She did notice when there was a flutter of vibrations in her stomach knocking and vibrating in her skull. Toph had asked Sugar Queen about it the next time she saw her.

She could still remember the cool touch of water on her skin when Katara had checked over her. Still remember the concern in her friend's voice when she had said," Toph, if I'm not wrong, I think you're pregnant."

Toph's first thought hadn't been like a normal mother's. It wasn't _oh my Spirits what a wonderful momentous moment in my life_ or _oh my Spirits this is awful I shouldn't have had sex this is the worst thing ever._

It was _damn now I have to fork up some money to get rid of this thing. _Toph remembers feeling calm and cool as she walked out, sure of her plans. She remembers calculating a plan of telling Sugar Queen she had a miscarriage. Toph hated lying, but it was better than being faced with judgment.

She had never in her life ever wanted children. Toph had seen what kind of parents hers had been and wanted nothing to do with it. Adding kids always seemed to complicate people's lives. Just looking at Sugar Queen's and Twinkle-Toes brood made her shudder. She loved the kids but just as their fun ,sarcastic Aunt Toph. She could have her fun, teach them a few curse words, and send them back home to their poor overworked parents. A kid of her own she would have to discipline, take care of, love, etc. Basically, a whole bunch of work that would interfere with her job.

It had been too late that night for her to make it to a clinic, so she had gone straight home walking along the familiar alleyways of Republic City.

That night, her normal habit of bending her meteor bracelet kept her distracted from her growing nervousness. Stupid pregger hormones.

She had wound and stretched the rock while lying on her back for hours. Finally, once exhausted, her hands had dropped to her sides. The bracelet-back in its original design- landed on her stomach. Her eyes had begun to droop when a small twitch on her abdomen had her hands flying onto the bracelet. Had she been hallucinating or had the rock shifted?!

Nothing happened.

Toph had relaxed her body once again, her fingers loosely wrapped around the bracelet laying on her stomach. Minutes ticked by as she waited for that little twitch again. When she had chalked it up to her imagination, it slight unfurling happened within the rock. Barely a centimeter before it retracted.

An Earthbender. This child was an Earthbender. Toph's mind began traveling in directions she didn't want it to go. Training it, watching it surpass even Twinkle-Toes, beaming with pride as it joined the police force, handing down her legacy as Police Chief to a kid of her flesh and blood. Instantly, she shoved those thoughts out of her head. Toph would _never_ force a destiny on her child. She'd let it decide on its own what it wanted to be. It was only in that moment that she had realized that she had subconsciously already resigned herself to keep the kid.

Her pregnancy was a bit of a shock, especially to Aang and Sokka, although Sokka had recovered quicker to make a smartass comment asking if she was sure because he had just thought she was getting fat. Twinkle-Toes had congratulated her and asked her when they would meet the father. Toph had told him there was no father. After a really stupid monologue where Sokka had tried to explain the birds and the bees to her-she had ended that by shooting him out into the bay with her Earthbending-she had explained in her own way that the father wasn't in the picture.

Toph had never even considered telling Satoru about the pregnancy or _her_ child. She didn't want to be stuck dealing him for the rest of her life. Losing touch with him was very easy, she never asked or sought out his company and he never chased after her. She didn't need a man to keep her child happy. She was perfectly fine doing everything on her own.

Well, not entirely on her own. The entire Gaang-or whatever stupid title Sokka deemed them-seemed to step in every other day to give her advice or to pull her away from her job to take care of herself and the baby. Twinkle-Toes and Sugar Queen banned her from partaking in any dangerous heists and practically locked her to her desk. Sokka dragged her around town eagerly helping her design the baby's room, buying outfits for the baby-he kept asking her opinion and she had to keep reminding him that she was blind-,going with her to the doctor's appointments, and basically sticking to her like a leech throughout the whole ordeal.

He had also been there when she had gone into labor and had stayed there holding her hand as Katara had delivered her little Lin into the world. Her tiny baby had let loose an almost ear-piercing shriek and that was all it took for Toph to fall in love with her little brat. As much as she loved Lin, it still hadn't felt any less awkward holding her baby for the first time. Like as if her soft Lin didn't fit against her hardened muscles and rough, scarred skin. To this day she still hasn't overcome that thought.

Lin was a horrible baby. Toph is her mother and she can admit this. She never stopped crying, hated being put down, and hated all the babysitters that Toph hired with a burning passion. The only people who her Lin liked( excluding Toph)were Twinkle-Toes, Sokka, and occasionally Sugar Queen. Sadly, Toph couldn't always rely on her constantly traveling friends to dump her child on.

It wasn't the safest decision to bring Lin to work with her, but she made it work by bending a metal special compartment onto the back of her outfit to hold her baby safely while she fought the bad guys. Lin, to her credit, never let out a peep no matter what fancy moves her mother decided to dish out that day or when the deafening noises of the city screamed around them. Her officers may have snickered behind her back but they were quickly rewarded with boulders to the stomach as Lin laughed loudly along with her mother.

Having a kid didn't slow Toph down very much with her little rendezvous, as she still found time for her own needs. Not as frequent as before but more than the average single mother. Sugar Queen hadn't been too pleased when Toph would bring Lin over for a 'playdate' while her mother went barhopping with her officers.

Lin was one years old when Sokka decided to semi-permanently moved to Republic City. As an aspiring political leader, he was vying for a spot on the Council. Toph never said it, but it was nice having the original gang technically all in one place again. Well, usually it was just three of the Gaang as Aang seemed to be flying off to stop some dispute that could tip the peace. With a constantly screaming baby who needed her full attention and a city that always seemed to be one step away from being overrun by crime, she found herself occasionally wishing to once again to hop on Appa and fly away on another adventure. Sokka was usually the one she could rely on to vent out her troubles, joke with, and try to forget her hectic life alongside. And he adored Lin.

Sokka and her had developed a strange sort of relationship over the years. After Suki and him had parted ways-the two mutually agreeing that they were on two different paths-they had grown a bit closer in the physical sense. Except for rare sex, they had never even considered moving forward into something deeper. They liked their friendship but they also liked fucking each other. A long time ago she had had a crush on him, something that occasionally still made her heart flutter when he was around. It was something that took little presence in her mind now as she had other duties to attend to and not nurse a twenty eight year emotion that faded in and out over the years.

It was Sokka with Lin that really changed their relationship. He hugged and kissed her, praised the little girl, rocked her to sleep singing Water Tribe lullabies, carried her around on his shoulders, played with whatever ridiculous toy Lin picked up that day. He acted like a father to her, and that caused a sliver of love tot trickle in to their bond. Soon, Sokka was spending nearly all week at her house, him fitting easily into the small family of two like a missing puzzle piece that clicked into place. They now behaved more in line with a married couple than best friends with benefits.

She didn't notice the change at first, it happened so subtly. Toph found her conquests lowering in number to only one. His clothes mysteriously began appearing in her closet. She automatically set three plates on the table knowing he would be home in time for dinner. They fell into bed together, clothed but legs twined together. Sex wasn't on the forefront of their minds(at the moments) as things were usually so busy with him running a campaign and her chasing after a sonofabitch named Yakone. Toph didn't realize until a year of this, a year where her only lover had been Sokka.

Toph found that it had been rather disturbing, this monogamous life, but strangely comfortable. She didn't comment on it, settling herself to enjoy it while it lasted. Because something was going to happen that would surely ruin their picturesque "family" life.

Life continued on peacefully for three years. Lin was talking and her mouth ran a mile a minute. Her Earthbending was not exactly as up to par as Toph would like, but hard work never hurt anyone. Even if Lin didn't choose to do anything with her bending, Toph wanted her daughter to have some form of self-defense. She hadn't stayed as the Chief that long without making quite a number of enemies.

The downfall was because of one stupid necklace and one question. It had-pun not intended-blindsided her with its abruptness. The two had just gone on a walk around Air Temple Island-Lin asleep and curled up in a huddle with Sugar Queen and Twinkle Toes' kids inside the compound-when Sokka had place a long ribbon with a flat meteorite stone in her hand and had asked her to marry him. Naturally, she had laughed him off, thinking he was joking. Hoping he was joking.

Sokka hadn't been joking. Dear Spirits, why couldn't he have been joking?

Toph had flat out told him no before launching into a speech about how she was an independent woman and wouldn't tolerate such an archaic tradition that she didn't believe in. She didn't want to be held back or tied down. Marriage was one thing she had detested even more than the thought of having kids in her life. Sure, she loved Lin but the kid was a tether that she now could never sever. Marriage would be one more thing holding her back.

He had argued back saying that they were practically married anyway so they might as well make it official. Somewhere in that argument he had offhandedly admitted he loved her. It was the first time he had said it without joking or sounding sarcastic. Toph had felt her heart call back at his word, but her stubbornness and beliefs made her throw the stupid necklace in his face, proclaiming a solid," Never."

Then she walked away.

It wasn't until she was inside her own house far away from the drama that had just unfolded, that a few tears had escaped. Toph loved him, but she knew to bow down and agree would go against everything she stood for. She had already caved once with Lin. She couldn't afford it to happen again.

When she arrived home the next day, all of his things had been removed. The only signs he had been there was his scent on his side of the bed and Lin's inquisitive question about when Uncle Sokka would be home. Toph had bluntly answered that he would probably never be back, although Lin refused to accept that fact.

Toph couldn't recall slipping up on her herbs this time, but the double heartbeat was the only conviction that she needed to know the truth. She was pregnant. Again. With Sokka's baby. Her closest friend and now ex-lover. It was one of the few times in her life that she had truly been at a loss on what to do. If she told Sokka, he'd persist on the issue of marriage. If she didn't tell him and he found out he'd be even more pissed off at her.

Unsure, she had kept her trap shut throughout her entire pregnancy. Toph avoided her friends like the plague and thanked the Spirits that her bulge remained barely noticeable. She locked herself away into her office during work, leaving her lieutenant, Ho Tun, in charge of on sight locations and crime busts. Most of the people in her life probably just assumed she was going through a depression about the breakup. She let them believe what they wanted.

Toph debated actually following through with an abortion, but immediately shunned the idea. This child was not just some random lover's. It was Sokka's. She didn't understand how that changed things, but in her heart she couldn't get rid of it. Besides, the idea of Lin actually having a sibling appealed to her. As an only child she had often wished for a brother or sister to keep her company. (Too bad her wishing had granted her Aang later on in life.)

She was six months pregnant when she finally concocted a reasonable plan. After the breakup, she had gone down to the bar and hooked up with a stranger. Boom, bam, thank you ma'am. It was a plausible explanation and wouldn't cause any unnecessary drama. It was good that she had it planned by now because going into labor without Katara there terrified the absolute shit out of her.

Her friends were mad that she had kept it a secret for so long, Sugar Queen fuming with Aang gaping at her in shock. Sokka had walked out the door, the hinges rattling so strongly that she could feel it vibrating throughout her body. Toph almost ran after him and told him the truth, but once again her stubbornness made her bite her tongue. Instead she sat there silently as Sugar Queen ranted.

Suyin was born one month premature, even smaller than Lin and she didn't cry. Instead they set her squirming little body in Toph's arms, which still didn't feel right to the woman, and batted her tiny fists, little cooing sounds coming from her throat. Lin had crawled into bed a few moments later, proclaiming loudly," She doesn't look like me!"

Toph had felt her heart leap into her throat. Could they tell? Could they see her deception? She certainly couldn't. Her child could look like an ostrich-horse and she wouldn't know.

"She's darker skinned," observed Katara. "But-look, you both have the same eyes. Green, like your Mom's."

The disaster was averted, but Toph remained tense the entire time they were in the hospital. She waited and waited for Sokka to show up. Somehow, he would know. A parent would always recognize their child.

He never showed up. It wasn't until two months later that he saw his daughter for the first time. Toph had gone to some important gala that required her presence, Suyin strapped on her back and Lin running around with Tenzin causing a ruckus. Her littlest daughter was quietly looking around, sucking her fingers in her mouth. She had steeled herself when she felt his footsteps clunking towards her.

He had leant forward and poked Suyin in the cheek, saying warmly," So this is the new little Bei Fong. Cute kid, even if she is on the potato-ish side. Why is it that all babies look like potatoes?"

Toph rolled her eyes, but relaxed. Those were the first kind words he'd spoken to her in months. It was obvious the dunderhead was too thickheaded to realize it was his kid. They spent the rest of that night catching up, steadily falling back into their familiar pattern. She knew that they would never be lovers again, but she didn't think she cold live without her best friend any longer.

That night was one month ago and Lin was starting to get antsy in her seat, still waiting for an answer. Suyin was sleeping in her crib, making hiccupping noises in her sleep.

Hm. To lie or not to lie? Truth: For you, dear Lin, Mommy was a bit of a skank who got knocked up. For your sister, Mommy screwed up the best thing that had ever happened to her and left both of you fatherless because sometimes your Mommy is a complete jackass.

Yeah, the truth was too exhausting.

"I bended the two of you out of metal, alright?"


End file.
